As electronic devices evolve, so does the problem of creating compact and durable designs for forming multiple connections with printed circuit boards (PCBs). Connector alignment is a challenge during manufacturing and assembly of electronic devices. Connectors are generally soldered to a printed circuit board to maintain electrical contact and provide strain relief. However, several drawbacks exist with soldering multiple connections in this manner. First, soldered connections may be bulky and contribute to the overall height of the assembly. Second, soldered connections can wear during repeated use and potentially fail, reducing the useful lifetime of the electronic device. Third, aligning the soldered connectors with openings in the housing can be difficult, due to the slight variations in the precise mounting location of each of the multiple connectors that occur during the manufacturing and assembly process. Precisely aligning other components mounted to the printed circuit board can be similarly problematic. To address this, some prior approaches have included oversized holes in the housing of the electronic device, to provide tolerance for the mounting of the connectors within those holes. However, large holes can undesirably increase the overall size of the device and also have an undesirable external appearance, reducing consumer demand for the electronic device. Adopting tight tolerances for such connections has the drawback of driving up manufacturing costs.